1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer control devices and more particularly pertains to a new finger mountable device for controlling a computer using a compact and highly portable control that does not need to be rested on a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer control devices is known in the prior art, particularly devices intended for controlling movements of a cursor on a display screen of a computer system. Most of these known devices are relatively bulky structures that often require the use of a tabletop surface, either for actuating a ball (such as in the case of a conventional computer mouse) or for supporting the device during use (such as in the case of trackballs, touch pads and the like). These devices are therefore of limited portability and usefulness where a supportive surface is not available. Other computer control devices operate wirelessly through infrared or radio frequency transmissions, and typically use the position and movement of one readily movable component of the device with respect to another stationary component of the device in order to determine the desired movement of the cursor. These devices also typically require a surface for operation for at least support. Still other computer control devices involve the use of hand mounted structures that include two components that produce cursor movement and computer control through the movement of the components with respect to each other or in concert with each other. The structures of many of these hand mounted devices hinders or even prevents simultaneous use of the device and operation of a keyboard of a computer.
What has been lacking in the known prior art is a device for controlling a computer that is unified in a single housing, that is characterized by being compact for use and transport with increasingly small portable computers, and that permits simultaneous use of the device and a keyboard without requiring removal of the hand of the user from the keyboard. Further, it is desirable to have a computer control device that permits intuitive movements of the device to produce similar or corresponding cursor movements on a display screen to permit easy training and subsequent use of the device.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of computer control devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new finger mountable device that can be utilized without needing to be rested on a surface.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing for mounting on a finger of a user. The housing has a front wall and a rear wall and a perimeter wall extending between the front and rear walls. The housing has a finger aperture for receiving a finger of a user""s hand. The finger aperture extends through the housing between the front and rear walls. A first control is mounted on the housing and is provided for controlling the computer, such as controlling movement of a cursor on a display screen of the computer system. The first control may comprise a knob movable in a plurality of radial directions for effecting a movement of the cursor in a corresponding direction. Further, the knob may be movable inward toward the housing for causing transmission of a first signal to a computer. Optionally, a second control may be provided on the housing for causing transmission of a second signal to a computer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new finger mountable device for controlling a computer apparatus which does not need to be rested on a surface in order to operate the device, thus freeing the user from being located adjacent to a tabletop surface during use of the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new finger mountable device for controlling a computer which is unified in a single housing that is characterized by being compact for use and transport, and is especially useful with the increasingly small portable computers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new finger mountable device for controlling a computer which may permit simultaneous operation of the device and a keyboard without requiring removal of the user""s hand from a position adjacent the keys of the keyboard in order to use the device.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new finger mountable device for controlling a computer which may permit intuitive movements of the device to produce similar or corresponding cursor movements to permit easy learning and use of the device.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.